Karma Confuse
by Some.Like.A
Summary: -El Karma es un Asco- Bella está perdidamente enamorada del chico equivocado... Y Alice también, de hecho Alice se va a casar con él. Y cuando nadie esta con quien debería, solo la suerte podrá solucionarlo. Aunque se rompan lazos de por medio ¿No siempre el karma trae tu suerte puntual? .AU.
1. Rindiendome

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Nunca nos podríamos comparar con ella, solo en sueños podemos fingir que creamos a Edward T.T**_

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar_

_nunca tuve tantas ganas de entregarme hasta el final_

_El temor se ha ido y descubrí el amor en ti_

Siempre lo vi, como el amor de mi vida, como él chico perfecto. No se si habrá sido simplemente una ilusión o si en verdad me enamore, pero eso ya no importa y menos precisamente ahora cuando ya me había rendido y ahora solo veía como él, arrodillado con su sonrisa perfecta, un ángel estaba apunto de proponerle matrimonio.

_Escuchado mis latidos que gritaban fuerte tu nombre_

_me basto sentir para entender y saber hacia donde_

_vivo con la idea de entregar_

_y aprender ha amar_

Y yo no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada, y claro ¿como podría hacer algo? Ella, Alice es mi mejor amiga, por no decir la única y además, aunque hiciera algo no serviría, el no me veía nada más como la mejor amiga de su novia, hermana de su mejor amigo, Edward y novio de su hermana, Rosalie. Si el mundo es un pañuelo.

_Este amor eterno_

_es mi bendición_

_un presentimiento_

_esto es para siempre amor_

Miré alrededor… todos estaban felices, Esme y Carlisle los miraban con ternura, de seguro recordando como ellos se comprometieron; Edward estaba consolando a Rosalie, quien se puso sentimental, y ahora estaba comiendo- literalmente – su boca. Y yo estaba con mi mejor amigo con derechos Emmett, él primo de Alice. Todos esperaban que fuéramos los siguientes en dar el paso… lástima que eso no pasaría.

_No se porque supe desde siempre que serias para mi_

_que eras lo que dios había mandado para serme feliz_

_vivo con la idea de entregar_

_y aprender ha amar_

Jasper se veía emocionado, armado de valor y miraba con amor a Alice, al tiempo que ella prevenía lo que estaba pasando con emoción, amor y ¿tristeza? Si tristeza porque ella sabia que tuve un crush con él, lo que no sabia es que no lo había superado, a contra todo pronostico era buena fingiendo.

_este amor eterno_

_es mi bendición_

_un presentimiento_

_esto es para siempre amor_

-Alice, amor , desde que te vi pensé que eras lo que estaba buscando, y tu también lo sabias, durante estos dos años te he amado, adorado y respetado tanto, soy el único que puede tranquilizarte cuando no compraste algo en una temporada- todos rieron, claro menos yo- pero Alice, para respetarte y amarte con más intensidad ¿te convertirías en la señora Hale?

_este amor eterno_

_es mi bendición_

_un presentimiento_

_esto es para siempre amor(amor)_

_amor(amor)_

Decir que Alice estaba feliz, era poco para mi hiperactiva amiga, era obvio que diría que si.

Chilló de alegría, y yo hice un "Awww" -claro totalmente falso- cuando se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, sin importarle nada. Aunque duela admitirlo, eran la pareja perfecta.

_Esto es para siempre amor_

-Te amo Jazzy!

-Yo también, mi Alice - la estrecho entre sus brazos - eres solo mía

Hubo aplausos y bromas, todo era digno de un cuadro, excepto que una chica estaba soportando el llanto, pero solo Emmett se dio cuenta, él era el único que sabia su secreto y esperaba pacientemente que ella lo amara y ella también lo esperaba. Emmett la besó distrayéndola de todo de como sentía alivio y rencor con el compromiso, como la envidia se iba y de como sentía celos por Jasper _otra vez._

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar_

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar_

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar_

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar_

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar_

_Hoy amanecí con el deseo firme de continuar_

_**Me encanta, que por fin mi imaginación despertó, tengo varias ideas! Para tener más presionen Go!**_

_**Se aceptan quejas, insultos, alagos y recomendaciones, soy toda oídos!**_

_**Dejen Review, leave reviews!**_

_**Jacky ~.~**_


	2. Cuando te encontre

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer. Nunca nos podríamos comparar con ella, solo en sueños podemos fingir que creamos a Edward T.T_**

* * *

**_Lo re edite ligeramente._**

* * *

_ & RECUERDOS &_

**_¨¨¨¨SMS O LLAMADAS AL MÓVIL¨¨¨_**

_/sueños/_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cuando te encontre**

* * *

_/_

_-Jasper…_

_Nunca lo había observado así, como hoy y es que hoy era un día especial… Hoy nunca lo miraba ni de casualidad porque hoy había tratado de olvidarlo… pero simplemente, ahora, si que no podía._

_-¿Estás bien? – dijo_

_Y yo no le podía contestar… Estaba hipnotizada, que patético. Cuando logré reaccionar, ella se me había adelantado. María…_

_-Cariño, no pierdas el tiempo con el patito_

_-Pero… María, ¿no ves que está aturdida?_

_-Si ella se cayó solita, solita se levantará… Darling, los patitos no hablan con los cisnes_

_Solo le faltó gritar que él era imposible para mí. Solo vi como él se fue… con María_

_Y solo logré ver como regresó… con Alice, mi única mejor amiga._

_Ella y él abrazados, juntos, besándose… amándose_

_Yo no encajaba ahí, nunca lo había hecho._

_/_

* * *

Calma…

Calma…

Ronquidos…

Brazos en mi cintura…

Ronquidos…

Era así, como despiertas con Emmett, el con el sentido de humor de un niño, es realmente bueno en la cama, muy bueno… Solo basta con recordar sus besos, sus chupetones, sus lamidas a mi centro, sus estocadas…

Maldición… Húmedo…

Me convertí en insaciable después de la primera noche con él, y es que quizá no sea muy rápido, pero era grande… demasiado grande.

_Merde*_… Húmedo… de nuevo.

Aproveche que me tenia sujetada para quedar encima de él, y encontrarme como siempre, con una gran erección matutina.

Mierda. Aún más húmedo.

Tengo que dejar de excitarme tan rápido.

* * *

_Las 5:20 de la mañana… y ya estaba despierta… ¿Cómo es posible?_

_Insomnio crónico quizá… y quizá no, llevo levantándome a esa hora toda una vida y por primera vez lo encuentro desagradable. Debería gustarme porque tengo tiempo de todo pero, por alguna extraña razón no es así hoy._

_¿Por qué?_

_-Bella, ¡Vuelve a la cama ahora, niña del demonio!_

_Si, ese grito no tiene nada que ver con la razón… Bueno, quizá un poco_

_Era Alice mi compañera de piso y mi mejor amiga, al menos ahora lo es. Nunca me han durado mucho las mejores amigas. No pregunten la razón, no la recuerdo. ¿Será el insomnio crónico?_

_-Bella, ¡tira ese café ahora! O… _

_-Si jefa, y no es solo un café… Es un Mocca_

_-¡¿Crees que me importa?!_

_Si… Que bello es despertar con ella cada mañana_

* * *

Llegue al trabajo a las 8:20 un minuto más y estaba despedida, mi jefe Mike Newton, editor en jefe, me hace la vida imposible solo porque soy la única de allí que no se ha acostado con él por un ascenso, creo que hasta con Eric, lo ha hecho… En serio mi jefe tiene cara bi-metrosexual, trabajo de editora en literatura, de la empresa ¨Le François¨, una editorial francesa que tiene una sede en USA Washington, Seattle. Todos los que trabajamos allí sabemos francés, incluyéndome.

-Swan, a mi oficina.- ordenó mi bi-metrosexual jefe

-Si, espere que dejo mis cosas en la oficina

-Ahora

Maldito, la oficina que compartía con mis compañeros, tenía varios cubículos. No me costaba nada dejar mis cosas allí, especialmente con los 2 manuscritos tan pesados que tenía dentro de mi bolso.

Me dirigí a la oficina detrás de él, de mi tiránico jefe. Me senté en una silla demasiado cara como para que este en su oficina, y es que él era el hijo del supervisor. Solo estaba allí por sus contactos.

Me senté en una silla rápidamente, éramos amigos; aunque lo odiara por ser el peor jefe pervertido, bi- metrosexual y amigo del mundo; era un excelente hombre manipulador. Lo cuál te hacia respetarlo, o al menos que los demás lo respeten; yo no tengo cupo en esa lista.

-Swan, tú y yo sabemos que si seguimos así… Nunca vas a ascender de puesto

-Mike, tú y yo sabemos que aunque sea así…. – nos indique a los dos con la mano - Nunca va a suceder- respondí

Sonrío.

Sabía que nunca podría convencerme, pero, a pesar de eso nos llevamos bien a veces.

-Mira, Bella tienes que editar el manuscrito de P. C. Dwyer, está escrito en inglés. También tienes que pasarlo al computador en francés y español, se te dará un gran pago extra. Es para el próximo jueves. Tenemos que tenerlo impreso como mínimo una semana antes del final de mes. – dijo dándome el manuscrito, cuando era profesional, era realmente bueno en su trabajo- Puedes llevártelo a casa, son 417 páginas. Puedes retirarte.

-Si, son su permiso – dije, si me quedaba más tiempo allí, le golpeaba… 417 en dos idiomas. Para el próximo jueves y hoy era miércoles; tendría que terminar el trabajo del último proyecto con la imprenta lo más rápido posible. Maldito Tiránico, eso le pasa por no saber negociar con la empresa.

Me senté en mi cubículo con mi bolso en el suelo, estaba al lado de Jessica y Ángela, fabulosas editoras, pero la primera es la más cotilla de las oficinas y la segunda actúa como su perrito faldero, descontando que es muy tímida… Lo cual, en este mundo no es bueno.

Comencé a llamar a la imprenta **"Smith & associated",** para discutir la entrega del manuscrito, ya editado. Pero como me habían dado él original, tuve que hacer una copia… tenía 4 días ¿se imaginan escribir 592 palabras en ese tiempo?, ahora solo restaba aumentar con la imprenta el número de copias de 50,000 a 62,000 unidades, y adelantar la fecha de entrega.

-Imprenta "Smith & associated", mucho gusto ¿con quien desea comunicarse?

-Soy la editora Isabella Swan de la empresa ¨Le François¨, me podría comunicar con el señor James Carter

-Si, ahora le comunico – dijo con una vocecita de niña asustada y es que en cada editorial e imprenta conocían a Isabella Swan, capaz de ir con todo, por lo que quería- Por favor manténgase a la espera.

Silencio.

Supe que esto se iba tardar cuando pusieron de música de fondo una música clásica. Me desespere, no todos teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo. Me encantaba la música clásica pero este no era el momento.

-Habla Isabella, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-Hola, estoy bien y tu… gracias, que amable por preguntar- dije con una gran cantidad de sarcasmo – Y por cierto te robaste mi línea.

-Si Bella, como digas, ahora ¿Qué quieres?

-Aumentar las unidades del libro de C. J. Harris a 62,000 y adelantar la fecha de entrega al siguiente jueves… tranquilo que luego te daré otro trabajito ese mismo día – Había que darle motivación al pobre ¿no?

Puedo jurar, no apostar mi sueldo, a que se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-Eso es imposible Swan, tuviste que pelear para que la fecha sea en fin de mes. Si sigues usándome así, los dueños, e incluso el patán de Simón me echaran- se notaba frustrado, tratando de dar pena o al menos que tenga consideración.

¿Nos habíamos conocido del kínder? Este chico no me conocía… Yo no le tenía pena

-No es mi problema, ¿Cuántos quieres para que lo hagas?

- Quiero ocho. Ninguno repetido. No sabes como me gritó Kate cuando la llame de nuevo…

-Hecho, y James, mi querido James, lo quiero con calidad y cantidad correspondientes, te entregaré el nuevo manuscrito editado el mismo jueves… adiós

-Pero… Es poco tiempo-

-No es mi problema, solo hazlo bien.

Sobornaba a James con números de mis compañeras, es mi amigo de la infancia y se había convertido en un miembro importante en su empresa, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?

Él siempre había sido mi salvavidas o mi defensor más bien, y éramos como hermanos, aunque claro, yo parecía la mayor. Lo que a los ojos de los demás parece una novia controladora.

* * *

_-¡Bella! ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! ¡MERDE!*_

_Claro que lo hice…_

_Si se preguntarán ¿Mi compañera de piso está corriendo loca y desesperada para tener al menos 30 minutos para poder elegir su ropa en lugar de desayunar, y aún es mi mejor amiga? _

_Si, señores, así es._

_Tenía algo de especial este día, ella iba a ver a sus hermanos después de 2 años, ¿y para mi? Digamos que ella quería que me enamore de uno y que seamos las cuñadas perfectas, si mucha fantasía color de rosa; pero no era mi fantasía… Yo conocía a su hermano menor, era una lindura y siempre decía que me quería mucho pero obviamente no iba a estar con él y su hermano mayor… él era otro caso…_

_Él… ni siquiera me veía como la amiga de su hermana, él era un mamut andante y mal educado, un experimento defectuoso que cada vez que come crece un metro más… Él era Emmett, y no creo que haya cambiado._

* * *

12:00, hace 3 horas que mis manos y ojos, no han dejado en ordenador

Voy en la página 70, solo traduciendo al español.

12:15, 2 llamadas de algún compañero, y un proyecto pequeño más. Seguía sin tomar descanso, me creían zombie.

Pagina 74.

12:45, 1 mensaje y 3 llamadas perdidas al móvil, seguía sin ver de quien eran.

Pagina 81.

1:00, contesté una llamada de Alice, que decía estar preocupada por como tome la noticia de su boda, por como no contestaba. Pero, parecía más preocupada en que organizadora contrataría para su boda.

Pagina 87.

2:00, Hora de la comida, mis ojos pudieron pestañear más tranquilamente y mis manos salir del ordenador. Tenía la tarde libre por orden del jefe, me lleve el manuscrito en el bolso.

Pagina 111, y aún faltaba corregir las faltas ortográficas y ordenar mejor unos párrafos.

Estoy agotada, pero a habido algún proyecto peor… creo.

Me dirigí al restaurante más cercano, compré lo primero que se me antojo para llevar, y fui al Starbucks, al final de la cuadra, y finalmente para mi mayor placer del mundo: compre un cappuccino, un menú en alguna otra tienda rápida, y de postre un helado _Frio Rico "Cappuccino"_, si… amo el café y chocolate.

Comí lentamente, cansada.

* * *

_Ding dong Ding dong_

_-Ah! OMG Bella, ya llegaron – chilló Alice con sus típicos saltitos- obviamente conteniéndose para no empezar a saltar y decir ¡Yai! Como 50 veces._

_Camine lentamente a la puerta, no es que no quisiera verlos es que… tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrar pues desde la mañana tenía un mal presentimiento confundido con emoción. Simplemente no estaba preparada para ver a la pandilla de nuevo._

_Abrí la puerta al tiempo que cerraba los ojos hasta que me dolieran y los volví a abrir… en ese momento supe de lo que me advertía ese mal presentimiento. Dos dioses griegos en mi puerta, como si fuera la primera vez que pasara; estaba estancada y en aparente estado de shock._

_QUE H-O-R-R-O-R._

_-Hola Bella- dijo Edward, con su típica sonrisa de lado pero más seductora y con sus dos manos en la nuca, que por cierto estaba a la altura de mi frente._

_-Hola tinkle bells – Emmett, de él no me sorprende que sea musculoso si no que una persona pueda ser más musculoso que él._

_En fin, luego de eso cenamos; todo normal hasta que Emmett intento ligar conmigo… Enfrente de Alice, pero me dio igual no íbamos a terminar juntos o algo así, al menos eso esperaba. Nunca vi a Edward más atractivo y relajado que ese día, pero tampoco lo vi más incomodo como cuando Emmett ligaba conmigo; pero, lo que nunca iba a poder olvidar de Edward era su sonrisa en la bienvenida, como si nada hubiera cambiado._

_Tan leal como siempre._

_Creo que ese día obtuve mi primer delirio en su nombre._

* * *

Al terminar pedí un Mocca para llevar, mientras esperaba, llame a Emmett necesitaba que me animara, de nuevo. Me llego un mensaje... Era de Edward.

**_¨ ¨¨Hola, Bella_**

**_Sentada con un cappuccino, ¿eh? Y ahora ¿que hizo ese jefe depravado sexual?_**

**_Te noto cansada. Relájate._**

**_Edward._**

**_PD.: Por si te lo pregustarás, estoy atrás de ti.¨ ¨ ¨_**

* * *

**_Alerta: Re edite ligeramente este capitulo._**

* * *

**Merde*: Mierda en francés XD es obvio**

**Me encanta, que por fin mi imaginación despertó, tengo varias ideas! Para tener más presionen el botoncito: Review**

**Se aceptan quejas, insultos, halagos y recomendaciones, soy toda oídos!**

**_Jacky ~.~_**


End file.
